Organizational charts are often used to show hierarchies of relationships between entities, such as between people or teams within a company. It is often difficult to represent a perspective of the entire organization as a whole while also showing details of a specific entity on the chart. This is especially true in large organizations where there are dozens, if not hundreds of entities to represent on the organization chart. In such scenarios, when displaying the details of a particular entity, it is typically difficult to also provide enough information about the peer, child, and parent entities.